


Blood of Ice and Fire

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family legacy, Future Fic, Incest, Jon and Arya had a bunch of kids, Post-War, family bonds, family conflicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: The burden of the crown was nothing to be wished, but a responsibility that should be carried with respect and reverence. A lonely path, especially for someone as young as him and prepared from birth to be the best king Westeros would ever have. Aemon knew that his life wasn’t his own, just like his father’s life wasn’t free from restrictions. If only he could have by his side someone he trusted and loved without ever doubting of her loyalty, he would be the luckiest man alive.





	1. Chapter 1

As the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, Aemon had learned from a tender age that he would have to marry a noble woman for political reasons. That thought never bothered him much when he was a child, especially when he grew up with a perfect example of how a royal couple should look like.

His parents were perpetually in love with each other and, even if they argued every now and then, King Jon and Queen Arya had always been each other’s safe harbor. His mother was a ruler as capable as his father, if not more and with that sort of role model, Aemon was sure that finding a bride he could love, respect and – most of all – trust, would be a difficult task for his parents.

Ned never seemed to worry about those things, not as Aemon did. His brother had been blessed with the Targaryen handsome features that made girls blush whenever he passed by, while Aemon was average looking at best. Being the heir to the Throne should be enough to grant him a pretty wife, but he wasn’t sure about how he could make someone love him. He was too shy, too bookish and Ned loved to remind him of his lack of sense of humor.

As he grew older, that matter started to bother him beyond imagination. He was twelve years old and it wouldn’t be long until his parents started to negotiate with one family or another. The solution to all of his worries came to him while Maester Samwell was teaching him about the War of Conquest and the Targaryen dynasty.

“The Targaryens of old traditionally wedded brother to sister in order to keep the blood of the dragon pure.” Samwell explained while Aemon took note of the lesson. “Aegon, The Conqueror, had both of his sisters for wives and queens. Even though some non-consanguine marriages happened, the tradition remained as a strong trait of the family. You grandfather, Rhaegar, didn’t have a sister to wed at the time, so he was first married to Princess Elia of Dorne and then married Lady Lyanna Stark. Before him, King Aerys II married his sister, Queen Rhaella.”

“Father and mother too.” Aemon pointed as he looked at Sam curiously.

“Your Highness is making an understandable mistake, but please don’t let the King and Queen listen to you saying such a thing.” Sam replied immediately with his face full of concern. He knelled by Aemon’s side so they could talk looking eye to eye. “Your parents are cousins. Jon...His Grace was raised as one of Lord Stark’s sons, but he is Lady Lyanna’s son. As for your lady mother, she would be very upset if she heard you saying this. They didn’t follow the Targaryen tradition in the North, so it was difficult for them to come to terms with the arrangement.”

“They married for love, Maester.” Aemon replied in outrage over Sam’s words. “Siblings or not, they loved each other and were bound to be together.”

“Yes, Your Highness. Theirs was a marriage for love, but not only this.” Sam tried to ease the prince’s indignation. “It wasn’t easy for them to accept this love. It was wrong for them to love each other according to the Stark’s tradition, but the war and Jon’s secret coming to the light made it possible. It was vital for your father to keep the North and your mother was the right choice. Still, you shouldn’t mention their past. It would make both of them upset.”

“Why was it wrong for them to love each other when it wasn’t wrong for my great-grandparents? I don’t understand, Maester Tarly.” He put down his pen and the ignored his notes as he looked at his mentor with annoyance. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“The Targaryens kept the traditions from old Valyria, the Starks kept the traditions of the First Men. I didn’t tell you this for you to get anxious and start questioning your parents’ love, my prince. I just need you to understand that this was an old tradition. Part of your family’s history, that’s all.” Sam smiled at him in an attempt to sooth him. “As far as I know, His Grace has no intentions of keeping it.”

“Why not?” It wasn’t the idea of marrying one of his sisters that bothered him. What made Prince Aemon anxious was the idea that he would have to deal with whatever they threw his way even when he had no guarantee of his bride’s true allegiances, or any promise of a happy marriage.

“His Grace doesn’t agree with the practice.” Samwell replied in a mechanic tone.

“Why wouldn’t Father agree when he married someone he grew up thinking to be his sister?” Aemon insisted. “As far as I understand, my Father followed his forefathers’ tradition by marrying my lady mother. Why wouldn’t he allow me to do the same should I so decide?”

“I hope you are not serious about this, my prince. This is not something acceptable.”

Although Maester Samwell assured him that Aemon wouldn’t be wedded to one of his sister, the idea kept buzzing inside his mind whenever he sat with his parents at the solar for a meal. The way his father held his mother’s hand; how they smiled at each other and mostly how their complicity had helped them to built a new country from ashes.

Aemon wanted that. The burden of the crown was nothing to be wished, but a responsibility that should be carried with respect and reverence. A lonely path, especially for someone as young as him and prepared from birth to be the best king Westeros would ever have. Aemon knew that his life wasn’t his own, just like his father’s life wasn’t free from restrictions. If only he could have by his side someone he trusted and loved without ever doubting of her loyalty, he would be the luckiest man alive.

It was when Aemon started to observe his sisters more carefully. Lyarra and Naerys looked nothing alike and yet both of them had embraced their mother’s taste for weapons, without letting go of the more feminine past times. Both educated from birth to help him and even rule, should the gods decide to play their cruel games.

Naerys was probably as plain as Aemon was and twice as shy. She was also the younger, with only seven years old. Nan was gentle and had a good temper. She liked flowers, butterflies and birds. She had no talent for music, but enjoyed spending time in the gardens and embroidering and her quiet nature was similar to his own. She had the Tully’s eyes and that made her a cute child, but not particularly pretty. Nan could grow up to be a good queen, but Aemon didn’t have her as a first choice.

Lyarra was closer to him in age. Nine years old, with a fiery temper and a charming curiosity. Lya liked swords and practiced with Ned in secret when their parents weren’t near. Lya was everything Aemon wasn’t; extroverted, charming and outspoken, just like their mother. She was also the King’s favorite and clever, according to Maester Sam.

The choice seemed to be natural. Lyarra was the ideal candidate and even without all the right reasons to recommend her, Aemon would have chosen her anyway. Ned was his best friend, maybe his only friend, but Lya was the sort of girl that couldn’t stand sadness around her. Whenever Aemon was worried, or sad, she would try to make him laugh. They have always been close, since Lya would follow him and Ned all around so they would let her take part in whatever they were doing. From boring sums lessons to pranks, Lya was always there.

For a while Aemon kept those thoughts to himself and not even Ned was aware of his intentions when he started to be particularly friendly to Lya. Not that he wasn’t already, but Aemon was decided to make her see the advantages of the union in time and, if she agreed, he wanted her to like him.

Obviously Ned didn’t understand when Aemon started to take Lya’s side in everything, although his brother didn’t bother to speak of it for years. Aemon became particularly indulgent to her caprices, especially when she wanted to join her brothers in some sort of adventure. That annoyed Ned to no end, even if he got along with Lya just fine. Everything was fine, until Ned decided that he have had enough of that.

“Can we not take Lya this time?” He asked once as they headed to the training grounds for their lessons in sword fighting. “I would like to not have her laughing whenever Ser Brienne disarms me.”

“She is just having fun.” Aemon defended her as he often did those days. “I never thought you were the sort of man that feels offended so easily.”

“I’m not offended. It’s just annoying and I don’t understand why she has always to be with us. It’s not as if Father and Mother were forcing us to do so.” Ned replied sourly, much like their father did whenever he was angry about something.

“I won’t tell her she can’t come with us. If you are so upset, tell her yourself.” Aemon snapped back without paying his brother much attention.

“Why are you doing this?” Ned asked with a bit of exasperation. “You are acting funny and it has been so for a while. I know you have something cooking inside this big head of yours and I hate not knowing what’s going on.”

“It’s just something I figured a while ago.” Aemon finally said. “I might have to talk about it with Father soon, but it’s not him what worries me.”

“What are you talking about?” Ned stopped suddenly. It was expected that his brother would be suddenly defensive. Everything involving their father’s opinion was of interest to Ned. Not because he actually agreed with everything the King said, but because his silver hair and purple eyes compelled him to try to prove to the world that he was a true son of King Jon.

“I’ll have to marry one day.” Aemon said and that made Ned look at him with a bit of empathy.

“Is there someone you like already? Is that it?” Ned questioned. “If she is from court than maybe Mother can help you to convince Father on the matter. Is Lya taking your messages to the lady? You sneaky shit!” Ned’s grin was wide as he gave Aemon’s arm a punch. Aemon felt suddenly embarrassed by Ned’s enthusiasm.

“She is from court, but I’m not sure if Father will agree. Even if he does, I don’t know if she will agree.” Aemon said with caution as he prepared to answer the question that would inevitably come next. Lying to Ned was never an option for him.

“Who is she? Do I know her?” Ned finally asked, ready to mock Aemon for whatever he said.

“You must promise to not tell anyone.” Aemon said anxiously.

“I promise!” Ned agreed.

“Do you remember when Maester Tarly told us of the Targaryen traditions?” Aemon asked as he prepared Ned’s spirit for what the crown prince had in mind.

“The part in which we go mad, or the part in which most of our forefathers really liked fire and burning things?” Ned teased with his usual sense of humor. He never cared much for the Targaryen side of their lineage. Nothing made Ned happier than to sit at their father’s table whenever uncle Brandon or uncle Rickon were in the capitol. The North was a sort of magical place and his younger brother had asked Father time and time again to be fostered at Winterfell.

“The part in which we had brother wed to sister for centuries.” As soon as Aemon said that, Ned’s face soured and his wide grin vanished. “I think it’s not a bad idea.”

“I knew your sense of humor was bad, but this is the worst joke I’ve ever heard.” Ned replied angrily. “Don’t bother to go on. Now I know what you want with all this fussing over what Lya wants. Father won’t like it and neither will Mother.”

“They were siblings too. They believed so for years.” Aemon tried to argue in his defense. “Lya knows what it means to born into this family and she would never betray me.”

“You are the greatest coward I’ve ever seen.” Ned answered bitterly. “Cut the horseshit. You are afraid of not liking who they will pick for you. You don’t want to deal with people, so you will try to keep yourself comfortable.”

“Why are you so angry?” Aemon asked. He expected Ned to be resistant, but not angry.

“This is not right.” Ned said as he turned his back at him. “And you are trying to get Lya to play on your side without telling her what is happening.”

“I want her to like me, Ned. If it happens, I want her to be happy with me.” Aemon tried to reason with him, but at times Ned could be as stubborn as a mule.

“Then maybe you should be honest about it.” Ned replied. “Tell her what you have in mind. You’ll be six-and-ten soon. If Father hasn’t started negotiations to find you a bride, he soon will.”

“Will you be by my side in this?” Aemon questioned unsure of Ned’s thoughts on the matter. Whatever happened, he wanted his brother to support him.

“Do I have a choice?” Ned asked sourly. “I may support your plan, but if Lya doesn’t agree with it then I side with her. I know you. You won’t let this die until you have it your way, but if she says no, I won’t let you get near her.”

“Playing at being her knight in shiny armor now?” Aemon wasn’t pleased with Ned’s tone, but that was his brother trying to prove himself to the world again.

Ned’s hand reached for his shirt pulled Aemon abruptly. His brother was usually laid back and humorous, but he had the shortest temper between them. Once provoked, Ned wouldn’t answer to reason and violence was the first solution that would come to his mind.

“I’m no one’s knight, but Lya and Nan are my sisters. You will be king one day, but not even a crown will make me turn a blind eye at your wrong-doings.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They were as different as the sun and the moon, but Prince Eddard had in his brother a true friend. He envied Aemon most of his life; for his northern looks, his serenity and his intelligence. Aemon was everything Ned was not, but even if he felt like a failure most of the time near Aemon, he could hardly ask for a better friend.

Since they were very young and they understood what it meant for Aemon to be the first born male of King Jon, Ned took it upon himself to be his brother’s protector. Aemon was more of a scholar than a fighter. He didn’t like the violence and never dreamed of becoming a knight like Ned. One day his older brother would be King and it was Ned’s duty to stay by his side, defending him and giving him advice whenever needed. Not that Aemon would listen, but Ned would at least try.

They usually agreed in everything, except for Aemon’s fascination with the Targaryen legacy and the Kings of Old. They had the name and the blood of the dragon, but to Ned being a Targaryen was never a source of pride. To the second Prince being a Targaryen was reason for shame, especially when he was the only among the royal children born with the silver hair and the purple eyes, despite of his mother claiming that his eyes were actually gray.

The second son, or the Silver Bastard, as some liked to call him, was a sad remind of difficult times to his parents. He was something they couldn’t erase and King Jon was too honorable to distrust his wife or rejecting a child, even if Ned looked nothing like him. For those who loved the King, Ned was Rhaegar reborn. For those who hated the King, or the Queen, Ned was Aegon’s bastard.

His mother had explained to him as soon as he could understand what the words “hostage” and “forcefully” meant. Aegon Targaryen had Queen Arya captured when Aemon was a baby. He wanted to force King Jon to renounce to his claim and surrender the North, the Vale and the Riverlands to the self-proclaimed king and used Arya Stark as trading coin.

The versions changed depending on who you asked. Some said Aegon had raped Queen Arya, others said he never managed to do so, and others would say that the Queen had an affair with the man to guarantee her own position in case Jon Targaryen lost the war. The fact that Ned was born with the Targaryen looks only made those rumors stronger.

His mother repeated the same words to him since he could remember. “Your father’s name is Jon.” It often sound like a prayer, or a way to convince Ned of that. The King was the best father he could ask for and Ned wished for nothing but to make him proud and his mother happy.

He was given a northern name and Queen Arya would frequently indulge him with stories about Winterfell and the North. Although he was officially a prince, Ned’s life wasn’t as limited as Aemon’s; that was why he dreamed of knighthood and maybe traveling North to be fostered by one of his uncles.

That was why he didn’t share Aemon’s passion for the Targaryen legacy. Fire and blood were not his words, despite of the name and the short temper. Ned thought that Aemon’s traditionalist mind had limits though. Apparently he was wrong and his brother’s plans sounded like a bad omen.

The suggestion of it felt insulting and Ned doubter the King and Queen would grant Aemon’s wish in that. Imagining Aemon wedding Lyarra was...It was revolting.

Lyarra was...She was the annoying little creature that would follow them everywhere and Ned was usually her favorite target for a prank. Lya loved nothing best than to train with him using wooden swords and every time he let her win the little brat’s smile was the widest and shiniest he had ever seen.

She was a child and a spoiled one at that, since Lya was their Father’s favorite. It was disturbing to imagine her and Aemon saying their vows and having a family together. Ned also doubt their sister would ever agree with that and, if that was the case, there might come a day in which he would stand up against his older brother to defend Lya in the matter.

Nothing good would come of that and Ned regret his promise of keeping Aemon’s secret as soon as he learned what it was all about.

Their mother would know what to do and Ned was tempted to tell her about Aemon’s plans. At the same time it wasn’t in Ned to betray someone’s trust, especially not Aemon’s. He wasn’t the most intelligent man alive and not even as analytic as his brother was, but that day Ned thought his head would explode as he tried to digest the information and figure what to do with it.

Whenever he felt like that, Ned went to the godswood inside the Red Keep. It was the only place where he could find a bit of peace and ask for guidance when no one would offer it to him. With a bit of luck everyone would forget about him until supper and he would have hours to decide what to do. His plans were frustrated before he could reach the heart tree though.

Nan’s skinny arms held him from behind, wrapping him by the waist. Ned let a short exclamation escape his throat. His little sister had light feet and she would always giggle whenever she managed to startle him.

“Do you want to kill me like this?” He asked annoyed before turning around to pick her up and spin her in the air just to hear her laughing. When he put her down again, Naerys sparkling blue eyes and wide smile seemed to soothe his worries.

“It’s funny how you jump and scream when I do it.” Nan said between giggles. “You look like a girl when I startle you.”

“If you were a boy, I would punch you for the audacity.” Ned rolled his eyes before messing up her hair. “This will be punishment enough for you.” Nan didn’t mind it. Instead of complaining, she simply hugged him by the waist.

“Why are you sad?” She asked eventually. Ned never managed to hide things from her. If Aemon or Lya saw him upset over something, or not particularly inclined to deal with their dramas, they would mock Ned for it. Naerys could mock him for a great deal of things, but not for being sad or worried.

Nan was carrying and although her shyness didn’t make it easy for her to interact with people, she would always offer Ned a hug. Among his siblings, Nan was the most protective and the only one who didn’t distress or annoyed him.

“I’m not sad.” Ned answered as he hugged her back. “I’m just worried.”

“Is it about Maester Sam’s test?” She asked while looking up to his face with her doe’s eyes.

“I’m bad at history, but it’s not this.” Ned replied. “Is that...There is this secret someone told me. Someone I can’t betray. The problem is that I think this secret can cause a lot of trouble and I feel I should talk to mother about it, but I can’t.”

“Will anyone die if you tell?” Nan asked seriously.

“Mother might get angry, but I don’t think she will kill anyone.” Ned explain.

“Mother is scary when she gets angry.” Nan mused over what he said. “Is it really bad? This secret you were told, can it harm people?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” Ned said with a heavy heart. “I don’t want anyone to suffer. If something bad happens because I kept my mouth closed, I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

“You should tell her.” Nan said as a matter of fact.

“Even if I hurt my friend?” Ned insisted.

“Better one than ten. You said this secret is trouble and a knight protects people. You have to protect as many as you can.” Nan said simply. Sometimes the way she looked at the world helped him to put things in perspective. Nan was too young and often saw the world in black and white. When he was making everything more difficult than it should be, Nan made things simple.

“I think you are right, little sister.” Ned said before they could walk back inside the Keep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Every night, no matter how tired she was, Arya repeated the same routine. Before she went to bed she would go to the children’s rooms and kissed them goodnight. When they were little, those moments were preceded of a bedtime story that was never enough to settle their need for attention, but now that Aemon was almost a man grown and Ned would soon follow his brother, not even the girls asked for her stories anymore. The goodnight kisses remained and those were now followed by requests or doubts of children finding their way to adulthood.

She went to the girls first. Lyarra had been trying hiding the dirty trousers and shirt she wore to train with Ned. It was sweet to think that her daughter was still naive enough to believe the Queen didn’t know about her little transgressions. Lya inherited Arya’s wildness and a bit of her tomboyish nature; and Jon never tried to conceal his indulgence to her whims. Jon had wished for a girl, even if two boys were enough to declare their duties to the crown fulfilled. He loved Aemon and Ned, but Lya was his little princess.

Arya kissed her goodnight and went to Naery’s room. Nan was still wide awake, sitting by the fireplace with an embroidery in hand. Her silver needle worked slowly as she tried making the stitches perfect. Arya never understood how one of her daughters managed to be good at needlework, but it was sweet to see Nan quietly working on something the Queen considered to be beyond her royal capabilities. Her daughter put her work aside as soon as Arya entered the room.

“It’s time to go to bed.” Arya said as she went to Nan. The princess’ smile was probably one of Arya’s favorite things in the world. Nan had run to bed and hid under her covers before Arya could seat by her side. “What are you embroidering now?”

“A handkerchief. I wanted to make a wolf, but it wasn’t good. I’m making a monogram now.” Nan explained.

“Is it for your Father?” Arya asked kindly. Nan nod in agreement.

“Yes. I’ll make one for Ned too.” Nan said, and it wasn’t really a surprise. Ned might be the wild child, but he was very patient with Nan. She often practiced braiding with his hair and followed him everywhere. Arya had wished for her and Lya to be good friends like she and Sansa never were. It worked, but even with the age and gender’s difference, Nan’s best friend was still Ned.

“I’m sure they will love it.” Arya said before kissing her forehead.

“Ned wants to talk to you about something, but he isn’t sure if he should.” Nad said carefully. “He was upset.”

“Do you know what it is?” Arya asked with caution. Nan wouldn’t say a thing if she wasn’t worried about her big brother and that was enough to worry Arya as well.

“He didn’t tell. He said it was a secret from a friend, but it could cause trouble if he didn’t tell you.” Nan said as she looked up to the ceiling.“Don’t be mad when he tells you.”

“I won’t.” Arya smirked at her before kissing both of Nan’s cheeks. “Now you sleep. Don’t even think about picking your embroidery once I leave.”

The Queen left the room, suddenly worried about what might have happened to Ned. She couldn’t help feeling protective of her boy. Not when she was painfully aware of all the sort of nasty things he have heard most of his life because of his looks.

The gods were her witness. She had always been faithful to Jon and Ned was as much his son as Aemon was. If Aegon had ever laid a hand on her during her captivity, Arya would have sooner killed herself than bring his child into the world, but Ned was born without a trace of his northern lineage and even being a legitimate child, her son grew up with the stigma of bastardy.

Just imagining what might have distressed her boy made Arya’s blood freeze. For years they have tried to protect Ned from all that nastiness and even if Jon never admited it out loud, Arya was painfully aware that some lords and ladies had lost lands and faced several misfortunes in court after mentioning the names “Aegon” and “Eddard” in the same sentence. Jon was a fair and righteous man, but a little retaliation in order to protect his family wasn’t above him.

Arya knocked at her son’s door and entered the room once she heard Ned’s voice saying she could come in.

Ned had just bathed and his silver hair was still wet. It was natural to a mother to think her children to be beautiful, but Ned was known as one of the most handsome young men in the capitol. His face was regal and strikingly handsome. He was lean, tall and elegant; terribly talented with swords and also the most gentle and kind boy one could find, despite his short temper.

“Goodnight, Mother.” He said before kissing her cheeks.

“Goodnight, my love.” She said as her hand cupped his cheek. “I told you to not wash your hair this late in the night. You might get sick.”

“Targaryens don’t get sick.” Ned shrank his shoulders and lowered his face.

“Well, I’m not taking risks with you and your siblings.” Arya smiled at him. “Speaking of your siblings...Nan seemed rather worried about you. She said you wanted to tell me something, but didn’t want to betray a friend.”

Ned took a deep breath and walked away to seat on his bed. Sometimes he reminded her of Jon and how seriously the King took matters of loyalty and honesty. Just like her husband, Ned never managed to keep secrets from her for long.

“Nan shouldn’t have told you.” Ned said sadly. “I should have kept my mouth shut as well.”

“Your sister was worried, and she didn’t know how to help.” Arya said as she sat by Ned’s side. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I don’t want to upset you or Father. I don’t...I don’t want to cause trouble either.” Ned clenched his teeth and looked to his feet.

“Tell me then. I promise I won’t be upset.” Arya insisted as she ran her fingers though his hair.

“It’s Aemon.” Ned said soberly. That made Arya even more concerned. “He is worried about getting of age and how this will inevitably lead you and Father to chose his bride. He doesn’t seem to be happy with the idea of marrying someone he doesn’t know nor trust and is having some very traditional ideas on the matter.”

“How so?” Arya’s eyes narrowed. “What is it that Aemon has been thinking?”

“He is very interested in Targaryen traditions lately. He has been courting Lya. Not officially but this is clearly what he wants. He even said he wanted her to be happy with him, if you and Father agree with his plan.” Ned said soberly.

“What?!” Arya felt all her blood being suddenly drained. “Aemon...Is he...By the gods! This can’t be true. Did he tell you this?”

“He did, and he asked me to not say a thing, so...Please, Mother. Don’t mention it to him. He will talk to Father eventually, but I wanted you to be aware of it.”

“You did well.” Arya reassured him. “I won’t mention it to Aemon, but I need discussing it with Jon. This...This is not something we will allow. Do you know how far he has taken this courtship? Does Lya know about his plans? Does she agree with it?”

“As far as I know, Aemon is just indulging her whims, not matter how absurd. I don’t think she knows either. Nothing improper happened or so he led me to believe.” Ned looked at her with eyes full of concern.“Mother...He will insist that you and Father grew up as siblings and still married for love. He is convinced you won’t be able to deny him because of this.”

“He is very mistaken if he thinks either I or Jon will allow this atrocity.” Arya snapped back without even considering her words carefully.

There was silence for a long second as she tried digesting what Ned had said. How...How could that happen in her own household without her being aware of it? Jon needed to know and finding Aemon a bride was now a priority.

“Is it how you fell?” Ned asked sadly and looked at her with the same expression she had seen so many times in Jon’s face. “Being with Father, I mean...That how it feels? An atrocity?” Arya regretted her words immediately. She held Ned’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“We have a good life together, your father and I.” Arya said sadly. “I love him dearly as I always have and am thankful to Jon for giving me you and your siblings. It was never for lack of love, Ned. It’s just that accepting the man I grew up calling brother as my husband wasn’t easy. It took us a long time to come to terms with it and every now and then...Well...I can’t say I don’t feel guilty for loving Jon as I do. I’m sure the Targaryen’s of old never questioned this sort of relationship before, but...I am not a Targaryen.” Arya hugged him tightly. “It has nothing to do with you and your siblings. Believe me when I say...I don’t regret my decision, but I don’t want you and your sibling to think this sort of marriage is something to be desired. In due time we will find you and your siblings suitable matches, but not like this.”

“I don’t want to marry, Mother. I want to be a knight of the King’s Guard.” He said.

“Yet another thing your Father won’t allow. None of his sons will take celibacy as long as he draws breath. You know how he feels about it and you are way too young to understand how costly it is to take the vows.” Arya insisted.

“But Mother...This is all I ever wanted.” Ned protested as it was expected from a boy growing into adulthood.

“You don’t know what you will be sacrificing if you chose this path. Knighthood is something we can agree with, but not the King’s Guard.”The Queen remained resolute.“Fear not. We will find you a good woman for you to marry. Perhaps a northerner will suit you well.”

“Why not send me to Winterfell instead and let uncle Rickon to introduce me to all the beauties of the land?” He teased her.

“So your uncle can show you the way to the nearest whore house? Out of question. If you go North, I’ll make sure Bran will put some wisdom inside your head.”

“As long as I go North, I don’t care.” Ned held her tightly.

“We will see.” Arya answered to his hug and kissed his face. “Now you sleep. Let me handle this with your Father. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mother.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The night was late when Jon was finally free to go to bed. He had been discussing a number of improvements in the tax system with Tyrion and Lord Tyrell, so the finances of the Kingdom could finally be in order. That sort of business often took long hours to be discussed and when the meeting was over any trace of humor in him would soon vanish.

The Queen was nowhere to be seen. Arya probably was delayed by the children in their nightly routine. She would never fail to kiss them goodnight before going to bed and that only reinforced something Jon always knew to be true. Arya had a loving heart and was a devoted mother, while he constantly felt like he could be a better father.

It wasn’t for lack of love for the children. The gods knew there was nothing Jon wouldn’t do for his family, but the kingdom demanded much of his time and he at that point Aemon was almost a man grown. Ned would soon be old enough to be knighted and even the girls would reach a proper age to marry. He hadn’t see those years passing and he felt guilty for not being more present.

The King removed his tunic and shirt, along with his gloves and boots, before washing his face and hands. He looked at his face reflected on the copper mirror. He was old already. Four children, nearly seven and ten years wearing a crown and more wars than he cared to remember. Jon felt ancient and tired, but at least that had been a happy second life.

It didn’t take long for Arya to arrive. She was already wearing her nightgown and a heavy robe made of silver damask. Her long dark hair loose and falling over her back like a heavy curtain made of silk. A couple of nights ago, when they were in bed, Jon noticed a couple of white strings lost among the dark ones. At least he wasn’t aging alone, but time had been way more kind to her. Arya was still the most beautiful woman of the country in his eyes.

“Did the children demand a bedtime story tonight?” He asked in a teasing tone as Arya removed her robe to lay in bed by his side.

“I wish it was something as simple as that.” She answered. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion and also a bit of concern. “How was the meeting today?”

“Tiresome, frustrating, annoying...I think we will be able to change the taxes, but the Lords won’t like me once it’s done.” Jon answered.“I can only hope it won’t lead to any sort of rebellion. It’s not the result of the meeting what is bothering you, though. What is it?”

“I hope you are feeling untired.” Arya said as she rested her back against the board. “I have something important to discuss with you.”

“What is it? Is there something wrong with the children?”He asked as he took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

“Ned just told me something and...I guess I was taken by surprise.”She said. Ned had that particular effect on Arya. She loved all of her children fiercely, but she felt particularly protective of their second son. Eddard was a good boy, with a generous heart, but his looks had been for long years a source of distress to the whole family. Jon had lost count of how many nights he laid in bed wondering if...Wondering if Aegon had ever dared to hurt Arya in any way and if Ned was indeed the King’s son. It made no difference for Jon if Ned was or not a fruit of his seed, but the idea of Arya being forced by that monster was more than Jon could handle.

“He didn’t get anyone with child; I hope.” Jon pointed. The boys were old enough for that sort of thing to happen and since Ned had a talent with the gentle sex that Jon would have envied in his youth, it was only natural that he would be the one to give them their first grandchild. At that Arya rolled her eyes.

“Believe me, you would prefer this than what is really going on.” Arya replied with evident distress. “Aemon is worried about his future, so to say. Especially in which concerns the idea of what sort of woman we will chose for him and now he is having some very curious ideas.”

“Such as?” Jon looked at her with curiosity.

“Ned said that Aemon is considering Lya for his bride and all of his indulgence towards her is Aemon’s idea of courtship.” Arya said it bluntly and yet none of those words made any sense.

“What?!” He said in shock. “What...What sort of absurd is this?”

“He is a Targaryen prince, Jon. Soon or later this legacy would come to haunt us.” Arya let go of his hand and massaged the sides of her head in a clear sign of distress.“He is a clever boy. A dedicated student with a fascination for the Targaryens of old. It’s no so difficult to see why he would think of it as a possibility.”

“This possibility doesn’t exist. I won’t allow this!” Jon tried reassuring her.“Aemon won’t have his way in this. This is a tradition that I’ll make sure to end for good.”

“Even when you married your own sister?” She looked at him with cautious eyes.

Jon was muted for a moment, without knowing how to answer to an accusation that he knew to be true. That was something they both avoided talking about, but every now and then led to an awkward silence between them. Jon still remembered how Arya would sleep sobbing shortly after their wedding. He never once doubted her love, but not even a King could make the guilt they felt vanish with a wave of his hand.

“It wasn’t the same thing.” He answered stubbornly. “We are not siblings. We lived years separated, and it was an agreement we reached with Brandon. Aemon can’t possibly think we woke up one day and decided that we would only have one of our siblings for a spouse. This is not what happened!”

“Except it was!” Arya growled. “You know this to be true. I don’t regret loving you, but the gods know it was never easy to ignore or accept we grew up believing to be brother and sister and this is still something very much alive in our marriage! How could we marry each other and create this grand narrative of love and expect our children wouldn’t believe it and take it as an example?!”

“Do not try adding another reason for guilt in this. We couldn’t predict it, Arya!” He growled in answer.“You keep saying you don’t regret loving me, but you keep finding reasons to feel so whenever you get the chance, so I no longer understand what is the truth. I know what I did! I know exactly how difficult it was at the early days, but I refuse to indulge any thoughts of regret about it.”

She was quiet for a long while considering what to say. Those arguments happened from time to time and it was never easy to forget the bitter taste it brought to his mouth. Regardless to their past and their personal feelings on the matter, they needed finding a solution for Aemon’s question.

“What should we do?” Arya finally asked.

“Find him a bride already. One that he wouldn’t feel inclined to reject.” Jon said it as a matter of fact.

“Aemon is way too stubborn to accept without fighting. I’m afraid it might make things worst.” Arya reasoned.

“Maybe if we make it sound like something he chose, it might work. We could find an excuse to bring eligible girls to court and give Aemon the opportunity to know them and if the gods are merciful, fall in love with one of them.”

“What about Ned?” Arya questioned. “Aemon is likely to feel insecure with Ned around. You know how they are. Aemon is too shy and reserved, while Ned calls for women’s attention effortlessly.”

“Maybe it’s time to settle for a betrothal to Ned as well. Let us see...I’ll talk to Tyrion tomorrow and come up with a list of eligible ladies.”

They laid in bed silently for a while as both tried to figure what to do next. Jon couldn’t help wondering about what sort of things might be running inside of Arya’s head. He feared that once more his wife would have second thoughts.

Jon held her tightly in his arms and kissed her mouth. He felt her fingers running through his hair in answer to his sudden display of affection. He would always love her hopelessly, madly.

“Everything will be fine.” He whispered to her before kissing her neck. His fingers untied the knots of her nightgown as Jon tried to have Arya laid on her back.

It had been a while since they last had any sort of intimacy. With all the endless meetings and nights expended in debates over taxes and politics, he would often arrive in their room to find the Queen already sleeping. Waking her up was never an option, but he missed her dearly.

Arya didn’t resist or protest his advances. Even if all that conversation had brought back to life some ghosts from their past, Arya wanted him to remember her why they had gone through so much. That was a love meant to last a lifetime. A love neither of them was ready to let go of.

They were not as young as the once had been, but lovemaking still felt as powerful as it had been the first time. Arya’s soft moans and gasps never failed to wake up his lust and huger for her.

Her lags wrapped around his hips were an invitation and as he entered her all of his doubts seemed to vanish. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

Arya came first and loudly. Her incapacity of keep their intimacy to a silent level was probably one of the things he liked the most. It was a powerful sensation to know he had that effect on her. Jon didn’t last much after that and although they had been avoiding conceiving yet another child, Jon only noticed that he had finished inside her when it was too late.

Arya didn’t seem to mind that particular incident. She was too numbed and busy kissing him to pay the stickiness between her legs a second thought. The idea of another child still had an appeal to it. It had been a decade already, and Jon felt suddenly young again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in mind for a long time and some bits of it I even published in Portuguese ages ago. I decided to reformulate it a bit and see what happens. I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
